Intimate Touches
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Kotetsu and Izumo finally face what they've been dodging their whole lives... [KotXIzu][oneshot]


Disclaimer: I do not own anything or related to Naruto. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

S.Z.: I just love Izumo and Katetsu. You might remember them as the cute chuunin from that same arc? Lol well, I think that they are just so cute together and I hope you guys will enjoy this fic…

Intimate Touches

Intimate touches. They're the kind of touches that make your body tingle. The kinds of touches that make you feel like you two are the only two people in the world. The only touches that you can share with the one true person you're in love with. Those first two reasons were how Izumo and Katetsu felt whenever they got close, although they had no clue why.

It would be simple touches like when Katetsu would touch Izumo's hand while passing him a pen or how Izumo would touch Katetsu's arm to see if he was okay when he looked sad. It was only simple touches like that which would make them well up with happiness whenever they occurred; again they were clueless as to why…

It was only natural for two young chuunin to share an apartment; I mean it costs less if you split the cost of rent and food and stuff so it did benefit the both of them. The apartment wasn't very big, but it was home to them. Izumo and Katetsu were best friends and they enjoyed living together, but one morning would change them forever…

It was a normal morning at the apartment. Izumo had awoken from a peaceful slumber and was still half asleep as he treaded lazily towards the bathroom for his shower. His hair was messy and it hung even more in his face than usual in the morning. He wore his pajama pants and a towel in hand as he continued his trail down the hall.

So he was at the door and unaware of the water that had just been shut off on the inside. He cracked open the door but stopped as steam hit his face. Oh crap… who was in here?Well there was only one obvious answer to that; his roommate Katetsu of course. For some reason though, as he saw his roommate like that he just couldn't look away. He peeked in the bathroom looking at his toweled friend.

It was obvious that Katetsu had just come out of the shower. His hair hung soaked in his face and his body was dripping. Izumo admired the hot sight; unknown to him was that fact that he really did think his roommate was hot at the moment.

Katetsu didn't notice Izumo looking at him through the door, nor did he notice when Izumo closed it. He dried off and got dressed and went out in the hall. He noticed Izumo standing beside the door.

"Oh hey Izumo… 'mornin', were you waiting?" said Katetsu while lightly touching his friend's bare shoulder.

It was like that, another simple touch but on Izumo's side it was so intimate that it almost made him blush. It made his shoulder tingle and it felt like time stopped for a second.

"Oh, no… I just woke up…"

"Well then… bathroom's free" said Katetsu while taking his hand off Izumo's shoulder "I'll go make breakfast…"

"'Kay…" and with that they went to do their separate things.

While in the shower, Izumo's head was clouded by thoughts of Katetsu. The image in his head of the dark wet spikes hanging in his face; the droplets of water leaking down the lines of his muscles; the towel barely hanging around his waist. Holy crap! What was he thinking? Izumo blushed under the water as he thought about was he was just thinking. Katetsu was his best friend so he just let the image slip from his mind.

Izumo got out of the shower and went out into the kitchen. He smelled the breakfast that Katetsu was making and it smelled great, as usual. Katetsu was digging in the fridge for something but Izumo wanted a bottle of water. Why wait? Izumo came up behind his roommate and leaned up against him, grabbed the bottle and then went to sit down. A pretty normal contact but to Katetsu it was another one of those intimate touches that affected him greatly.

Wherever Izumo's body touched his, it would tingle for 5 minutes afterwards and his heart would race to his throat. He hummed a tune as he cooked the rest of the breakfast.

"Here…" said Katetsu passing him a plate full of food.

"Thanks…"

They ate in silence until they were done. They didn't need to say much, since they knew each other so well; it was like they were communicating just by moving in a certain way.

"Come on Izumo…" said Katetsu "We'll do the dishes later; we're late going to the office."

"Oh man…" said Izumo looking at the clock on the wall "… you're right, let's go…"

So they locked up and hurried to the office where stacks of paper awaited them.

sigh. Another boring day at the office, filing paper work and such. It wasn't such a bad job, I mean they got to work together but it was still pretty dull.

"sigh how many more papers do you have?" asked Katetsu to Izumo

"A bunch… of stacks…"

"Right…"

Okay so it was really boring, but that day, something would happen that would influence them in the future…

"Hey Izumo!" called Katetsu from the other side of the room.

"What?"

"Come and help me with this stack of papers, I can't reach them…"

Katetsu had been trying to get some papers from on a high shelf. Izumo got up from his desk and went over to help him.

"Which one…?"

"This one…"

Izumo tried to reach up and grab the stack but slipped up in his feet and fell backwards. Katetsu tried to catch him but was pulled down as well, bringing the whole stack of paper on top of them. Katetsu had fallen on top of Izumo, and he was looking at him directly in the eyes, about an inch away from each other.

Katetsu just admired Izumo's eyes and got the sudden urge to kiss him. Why did he want to do that? He had no clue… He couldn't be attracted to him could he? He was his best friend but… he had always felt like this towards him… could he be… in love?

"…" Izumo's eyes popped as Katetsu's lips touched his. It was just a light delicate kiss but Izumo's body began to tingle everywhere. He had no clue that this is what he wanted. This is what he has been wanting forever, but he just never knew until now.

Izumo kissed him back, still not separating. Katetsu took this as an offer of acceptance. He kissed back with more vigor and it went back and forth like that. The kiss turned passionate, the most passionate kiss that either of them had ever experienced. They both wanted each other in everyway possible now; they both knew what the other person wanted and how the other person felt.

They pulled apart and looked at each other deeply.

"Izumo… I… love you…"

Izumo's ears rang. Did Katetsu say what he thought he just said? It sounded pretty clear to him, and he was ready to say the same.

"I love you too…"

Katetsu heard right.

They both found out at that moment what they have been dodging ever since they've known each other.

They got home after that incident and as soon as they walked in the door, they had yet another passionate kiss. The kiss lightened up to baby touches, intimate touches and they did feel like they were the only two people in the world.

They were in bed and undressing fast. Katetsu got on top.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Of course…" said Izumo reaching up and gently stroking his new found lover's face.

Katetsu slowly took off Izumo's pants and then his own. He stroked his hand along Izumo's stomach and then leaned in close, about 5 millimeters away looking at him with passion.

"You are the most perfect sight, I have ever seen…"

Izumo gave a passionate exhale, letting Katetsu know he was ready for more. Katetsu gently and intimately stroked the hair out of Izumo's face and whispered in his ear:

"Well you are… do you want more?"

"Y-yes…" said Izumo, his voice filled with passion.

Katetsu lifted himself and ghosted his hands along Izumo's strong arms that were tensed from it all. He gripped his hands for a second then let go. Katetsu then placed his hands on Izumo's trembling hips, edging closer towards the middle.

"Ah…" let out Izumo "Please Katetsu… keep going…"

Katetsu grinned and then ran his palm along Izumo's length. He watched Izumo's face, and listened to the sounds that he made. They were excellent sounds, and faces of passion. Izumo managed to get the control over his body to get up and take Katetsu's face into his hands. He tenderly kissed his lover's lips.

"Inside… Katetsu please… I want to feel you inside of me…"

That's what he managed to say while panting.

"In time…" said Katetsu.

Izumo's mind was going crazy. He was desperate to have Katetsu all over him. Katetsu kissed Izumo's lips again then traced his jaw line and then began to kiss the side of his neck. Izumo let out a slight moan and it only served to make Katetsu do it more. He felt Katetsu's lips touch his skin, and it was too much. He couldn't wait anymore…

"Please… Katetsu… please…"

Katetsu was successful in making his mark, a dark mark. He kissed Izumo's lips once again.

"Okay… are you ready?" asked Katetsu.

"Yes…" said Izumo breathlessly.

Katetsu gave a movement and Izumo turned on his knees. Katetsu gripped him firmly around the waist and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Relax, okay…"

"Yeah…" said Izumo.

Katetsu waited for Izumo to brace himself and then inserted a finger into him. Izumo clenched the sheets with his hands and let out a whimper noise.

"Are you okay?" whispered Katetsu.

"Yes…"

Katetsu put another finger into him and listened to Izumo scream louder.

"Are you sure?"

"Keep going…"

Katetsu was ready and he knew that Izumo was now ready as well. He began to push into him and it took all his will power to keep from slamming into him. The passion was high on all levels as Katetsu began moving in and out of him. He took Izumo's member into his hand and began thrusting in the same time as his movements.

This was what they had wanted. All tension prior was focused out onto this moment. The passion rose up as they reached their peaks at the exact same time.

Katetsu felt Izumo release on his hand as he felt himself release into Izumo.

They declined together but before removing himself, Katetsu wrapped his arms around Izumo and pressed them both all too close. He could almost hear his lover's heartbeat, and he could feel it in his pulse as well. They really were meant to be…

Katetsu removed himself and rolled on his back still fully exposed. Izumo lay beside him and gave a shuddery exhale. Katetsu rolled over on top of him and kissed him deeply.

"I love you…" said Izumo as Katetsu pulled back.

Katetsu stroked the side of his lover's face tenderly, and delicately kissed him again.

"I love you too… I always have… I always will…"

Both men had these drunken looks on their faces. They would know later on that it was the other one's post-climax face, and how they thought it looked so adorable.

Katetsu held Izumo tightly as they fell asleep together and they both knew that it would be amazing for the rest of their lives…

Maybe tomorrow they could start looking for a one bedroom apartment…?

The End

S.Z.: So how was that? Not so bad right? This is my first fic with an actual sex scene so I hope I did a good job. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. THX!


End file.
